Only Hope
by Angie Kudou
Summary: Twenty-five years ago, Mikey Kudou was forced to abandon a world he had once promised to change for the better. Forced to abandon friends who he cherished. Lost a battle that had barely begun. Now, his children and their best friend travel to that very past to change a mistake that was made. One mistake that cost them everything. Will they succeed?


_A/N: __Hey there! So this is my fanfic for the Timey Wimey Challenge by Aiko Isari in Digimon Fanfiction Challenges. Check it out, it's a friendly forum. Just a note: The Malaysian dub has Fusion Heart so I'm going with that opposed to Fusion Fighters. I do not own Digimon._

**Prologue**

_Silence. Dead silence. _The rain was falling besides them, highlighting the already damp mood that was currently lit around the place they were standing. The world had suffered a great loss and Miya Kudou could see it from here. Her partner, Lopmon stood besides her staring at the devastation. Omnimon had given them an opportunity to go back into time to change the horrors that had plagued her very childhood. The nightmares her father Mikey had, waking up every night sweating that he had lost all his friends in a war. Her mother crying many nights looking at her phone and remembering her most dear digital friend, Cutemon and wishing they could do something. She had seen her Uncle Jeremy not being able to attend his kendo classes due to entering a severe case of depression.

Then when she had turned ten years old, it was then a window of opportunity opened. When she met Lopmon, a small ray of hope had arisen from the digital world. Her parents had been overjoyed for awhile with her father hoping they could rejoin the fight to make up for what they had lost. But it was all for nothing. Their friends had long been deleted with very few survivors. Shoutmon, Beelzemon, Cutemon and the others had all been brutally murdered, the only ones remaining being Ballistamon and Dorulumon. The hopes that Mikey and Angie had gained all being dashed.

Miya, along with her brother Daichi had recieved Fusion Loaders and partners as well as Uncle Jeremy's son, Tommy. The three of them had attempted to work together as the new team of Fusion Heart but were no match for Chris and Nene's three children, Kira, Michi and Kurai who had extremely strong partners. Thus, another battle was lost and history repeated itself once again. As things have now gotten worse in the digital world, Omnimon has come to Miya, Dai and Tommy for help. The only way for them to save their present is to save their past. Miya knows this won't be easy. Time travel has always been a tricky thing but she knows it's the only way.

"Miya, are we ready?" A voice asks from behind the red-haired girl. Miya looked up, her brown eyes meeting with those of her younger brother's. His digimon, Terriermon was sitting on top of his head as per usual. Daichi's eyes as usual are filled with a determination that promises that he'll go with whatever his sister says. This causes Miya to smile.

"As soon as Tommy gets here, we'll get going," Miya promises him, glad to see someone has optimism. She too hopes their mission will be successful and also knows she'll try her best no matter the consequences. After all, many digimon in the digital world need her help and she definitely can't (and won't) turn her back on them. She does wonder what is taking Tommy so long and hopes he hasn't forgotten. However, her eyes caught sight of him running across the road and she sighs in relief that he's gotten here safely. The troubles of the digital world had begun catching up to their world. The sky was dark and people had been ending up in hospital a lot lately due to explained reasons.

"What took you so long?" Miya asks her best friend.

"Sorry about that," Tommy sighs, shrugging his shoulders. He has straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Elecmon took his time getting out of the house."

"I told you, I was nervous!" His digimon protests indignantly. Can anyone blame him? They're about to mess with time, any reasonable person would be nervous.

Tommy glances at his partner.

"If you're nervous now, how will you handle being in the past?" Tommy asks, frowning. "Come on, we need to stick together! You want to save your home, don't you?" He knows maybe he is putting too much pressure on him and that his friend might crack under the pressure but also knows Elecmon will regret it if he misses this opportunity. Thus it's his duty to make sure he doesn't.

Elecmon sighs and nods. Of course, he wants to save his home. But messing with time...although he knew Miya wouldn't have to come to this decision if there were another way. Still, he tries to relax and manages a small, weak smile at his best friend.

Miya sighs, knowing it's probably a natural reaction. She looks down at Lopmon in her arms, putting a hand on her head.

"Are you ok?" Miya asks, concern lacing through tone.

Lopmon gives her a small, reassuring smile, knowing she is nervous too. The last thing she wants is to discourage her. Her hopes are lying with them to succeed. If she ever wants a stable future, this is the only way. Besides, there was a chance they might succeed so why not believe it? She shoves aside her own doubts turning to her best friend.

"I'm alright," Lopmon assures her. "Don't worry, Miya as long as we stick together, we'll succeed."

Her partner's encouraging smile and eyes shining with optimism gives her more courage. She pulls the goggles to her head and takes Daichi's hand who takes Tommy's. Elecmon grabs Tommy's free hand as Miya raises her Fusion Loader.

"Omnimon, we're ready," Miya says confidently, forcing her voice not to crack. A bright light flashes enough to blind their very existence and almost like a vacuum they are sucked into a green portal. It looks much like the portal they had used to travel to the digital world many times before but somehow different. The road feels endless but the grips of the three of them on each other do not loosen.

"Will we succeed in this, Terriermon?" Daichi asks his partner, doubt lingering in his head. This was a big thing but he knows this is necessary. They have faced much loss in the past and he also knows he can no longer see the regret in his father's eyes. He needs to fix the mistakes that were made and this was the only way. Kira, Michi and Kurai were way out of their league because they had trained since the age of seven to be the demons they were, plunging the digital world into darkness.

"Moumentai!" Terriermon encourages with his usual catchphrase wanting his partner to relax. "I know we will. Besides, we can't turn our back on all our friends right?"

Daichi beams and nods enthusiastically.

"You said it, bud!" Daichi agrees, feeling better with his partner's reassurance. With that, they finally arrive. It looks to be Sky Zone though things are slowly getting darker with Lucemon around. He has the Code Crown.

_This is when things began to go downhill, _Miya thinks as she observes the situation.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice asks. Miya's brown eyes travelled slowly to meet the chocolate brown eyes of Angie Hinomoto. Usually quite talkative, she finds her voice becoming stuck in her throat. She feels her vision blur and without another thought, her world turns black.


End file.
